Would You Be The Sun of My Life?
by Sawada Kyoko
Summary: Tsuna wanted to confess to his long crush. "That… really fit you. I like the quote." Kyoko said, looking amused before she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. "And this is my answer for your question, my sky."


**Would you be the Sun of My Life?**

Tsuna felt desperate; really, really desperate, to be obvious. His eyes flickered at every edges of the mansion. Couples here, couples there. And guess what? More couples were outside the mansion. Heck, even Hibari was going on a date today!

He suddenly felt so lonely and lame.

Though, the whole mansion was still as noisy as usual. He wished that he could be more like Chrome, ignoring all those couples surrounding her, but he can't. Because at least the purple head had two of his guardians fighting over her love (And she's so dense to not realized about it.). To be worse, he had settled his gaze at a certain orange haired beauty, who was currently chatting happily with her best friend; Haru.

He admired her, he always had. Ever since the day he laid his eyes on her, he thought that she was so cute. Sighing, he ran his hand through his brown locks. He didn't even know what to do now. Was he really that desperate? Well, he just wanted to tell her how he feels for her.

So badly.

He couldn't bottle it up anymore. One more glance, he might lose his sanity and kiss her senselessly. Though, he didn't want to lose his cool, his straight-man façade, for he had pride. He watched her intently and luckily, no one noticed, since they were too busy fighting over each other.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's voice called out to him and he turned around, facing his Spartan tutor. "The Pescha family's boss's daughter will be here later." The ex-Arcobaleno said slowly. "As the Neo Vongola Primo, I want you to show her around and entertain her."

"Do I have a second choice?" Tsuna asked, frowning.

"No, do it or have a bullet pierce through your stupid brain." Reborn replied as he readied his gun.

A scowl appeared on his face. He had plans for crying out loud! Okay, maybe it was a pointless idea to confess to his crush, but he wanted rest, dammit! Running his hands through his hair, he let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

Two hours had passes. And during that time, he sulked, eavesdropping over Kyoko's love conversation with Haru, Chrome and Hana and deal with Hibari and Mukuro who nearly ruined his mansion. He sighed once again. When will the Pescha boss's daughter get here? Seriously…

A finger tapped his shoulder lightly; he craned his head and saw a strawberry blonde.

The blonde let her glossy lips stretched into a seductive smile. "Hi." She greeted him. "Are you the Neo Vongola Primo?"

He nodded dumbly at the blonde.

The blonde girl beamed happily as she clasped her hands together. "Really? That's great!" she exclaimed before wrapping her hand around his arms. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked, holding him tighter.

The brunette shrugged. "Nope. Not really." He said in monotone, looking around his surrounding, and then at her. "Where would you want to go, la mia signora?" he asked politely.

The girl giggled. "Hmm… how about you show me around your mansion?"

* * *

And with that, Tsuna lead the Pescha boss's daughter- whose name was Maria, going through his mansion. However, on their way, Tsuna was met with an unwelcoming guest.

"Tsuna-san! How could you cheat on Haru?!" the brunette girl exclaimed as she pointed an accusing finger at the strawberry-blonde beauty.

"Haru… I'm only showing her around." Tsuna stated lazily as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Besides, stop making peoples misunderstood us-"

"Actually… we're on a date." Maria cut in. She felt like playing with the brunette in front of her. A smirk danced on her lips as she flipped her hair.

_'Ugh… drama…'_ Tsuna thoughts as he started to get frustrated by the minute. He left immediately, leaving the two women to argue alone. He seriously didn't want to be a part of their argument, thank you very much.

* * *

The brunette let out a tired sigh as he dragged his body to the dining room. Once he reached the chair, he immediately dropped his head on the hard desk, making himself groan at the pain.

"Are you okay, Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna blinked his eyes as he titled his head up.

_Ba-dum._

It was the one and only Kyoko Sasagawa standing in front of him. The one he wanted to confess so badly to. His heart was starting to pound fast in his chest.

"I'm okay, Kyoko-chan… just… a bit stressed-up…" the brunette stuttered a bit. However, the orange head didn't seem to mind as she poured a glass of cold water and hand it towards the Mafioso.

"You know, you can always talk with me about your problems." Kyoko said with her usual comforting smile as she took a seat in front of him.

_Talk with you about my problems…_

Tsuna bit his lips as he stared at the orange haired beauty. He wanted to open his mouth, and tell her how much he loved her. But why… why does he felt like his lips were being sealed up?

"K-Kyoko-chan!" he sucked in a deep breath and watched as the orange head turned around and looked at him innocently. _Calm down, Tsuna… you can do it! _

"W-Would you be the sun of my life… Kyoko Sasagawa…?"

The room fell silent, more silent than it was before. Tsuna was afraid to open his eyes. He knew he should have used the some other romantic quotes, but he just had to stutter out the lamest quote ever! After moments of silence, when he realized he didn't receive any rejection from the orange head, he cautiously opened his eyes.

Kyoko still sat on her seat, but this time her eyes were wide as a pink blush spread on her face. "Tsuna-kun…"

_That's it! She's going to reject me!_

"That… really fit you. I like the quote." Kyoko said, looking amused before she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

"And this is my answer for your question, my sky."


End file.
